Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki:Image Policy
This page deals with the Image Policy we here at the Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki try to uphold, and will explain how to upload images, where to source them from and what is not allowed. RAW vs. Scanlation On this wiki, the debate of "which should be preferred, RAW or scanlation?" comes down to simple consistency. RAWs are difficult to come by (especially for new series), generally of low quality without alteration, and aren't that special in any way. Scanlation images on the other hand are plentiful, cleaned and are of high-quality. As long as the English text is removed, they are the preferred source of imagery over RAWs. If by some miracle Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki is added to the roster of manga series on digital releases such as the American-published Weekly Shonen Jump (formerly known as Shonen Jump Alpha), images can be sourced from here as well. Uploading an Image When uploading an image, several steps need to be taken in order for the image to be permitted for use, such as adding the appropriate information, image names and image types. *Before the image even touches the upload function, users must ensure that the file type is .png. While wikis allows the upload of several types, .png gives the highest quality when an image is resized in the thumbnails. Other types such as .jpg tend to become more pixelated (ie. blurry), and .gif images should only be used when illustrating motion, and with Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san Wiki being just a manga this isn't needed. *Any English text should also be removed where possible. *Images need to be named appropriately before being uploaded. As a general rule, the format should be "Ch00 DescribeEvent", with "Ch00" referring to the chapter number and "DescribeEvent" being a short description of the image. The example to the right being, Ch1 KirukoRampage. *Any image being uploaded is also required to have a fair use rationale as well as the appropriate licensing - the fair use and licensing for this image being written as; Summary Licensing Using Images *'Picture Size': Again, for consistency's sake all images used in articles are expected to be given 190px as the size. Profile images are generally kept at 260px however are more flexible, as some of the more lengthy portrait images simply become too large at that size (Chiaki's for example). *'Image Placement': When placing an image onto an article, the general layout is a simple "left-right-left-right" system. With the infobox image always being on the right, the following image should start on the left and continue alternating between sides. The exception to this is the Weapons & Equipment section, where all images must be placed on the right side. *'Changing infobox images': Usually in less-structured wikis, the profile image of characters are subject to frequent change. In order to avoid the potential fights this can cause between preference, once a profile image is decided upon by an administrator, all subsequent changes need to be discussed on that character's talk page. Profile images are required to be clear illustrations of the character as they most recently appear, and changes should only be made in the event a character undergoes a noticeable change in appearance. Quality Check *'Image Size': Because images are set to 190px in articles and 260px for infobox images, the actual picture needs to be at least that wide in size for it to work. Any smaller and the page will stretch the image out to fit the requirement, leading to a loss of quality and clarity. *'Error-free': Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself. *'Unaltered': Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the colour and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. Images that shouldn't be used *'No Duplicates': If an image already exists on the site, just use that one. If you're not sure if the image you want to upload already exists, search the pages it'll most likely appear on, or if taken from a newly released chapter, check the page. *'No Graphic Images': We don't care how great your porn is, none of us here want to see it on this site. If we wanted to risk persecution for viewing questionably aged anime girls in graphic scenarios, we'd look it up in our own time. The same goes for excessive violence and gore, you may get a buzz from it but most of us don't. *'Fan Art': As mentioned in our Manual of Style, fan art is only okay on your personal user page. The minute one of our administrators sees an image of Kiruko riding a unicorn over an exploding sun while eating ice-cream, we'll remove it from the page, delete the image and look sternly at the user who uploaded it. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Category:Policy